Baby On Your DoorStep
by schmurles
Summary: What happens when a baby and a woman appeared on you're doorstep but as the mother is going to die? Ally was the one who got that. And now what is she going to do with the baby after the baby mother had passed away? What will she do? Will Austin know that she have a baby? OOC and AU
1. Chapter 1

Baby On You're Doorstep  
>I Do Not Own Austin &amp; Ally! Only the Plot. Sorry, guys, I didn't upload anything new. This is a new story I was just trying to see how it turns out. But Enjoy it and please FavFollow and Review. Oh and this story is OOC and AU. This story takes place in Fresno, California.

Chapter 1

No One's POV

It was a raining morning, Ally woke up in her bed as she sit up and her hair was messing. She yawn as she step out of bed.

"Honey, are you awake?" Penny asked as she knocked on the door.  
>"I'm up mom!" Ally yelled as she opened the door.<br>"Well hurry up honey, I have you're favorite breakfast downstairs and you know its not good to eat it when it gets cold," Penny added.  
>"Okay mom, let me go get dress for school," Ally suggested.<br>"Okay," Penny nodded as she closed the door and locked it as she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and watch her face. She went to her closet and picked out a outfit to wear. After she wear her clothes, she took her backpack as she went downstairs and place her backpack on the couch and sat down on the chair in the kitchen living room.

"Here you go honey," Penny smiles as she handed her the plate.  
>"Thanks mom," Ally smiles back as she starts to dig in.<br>"Hey honey, sweetie," Lester smiles as he kissed Penny on the lips and Ally on the cheek as he sits down. Penny handed Lester a plate full of food as Ally finished and drink a glass of water.  
>"Alright mom dad, I have to go so see you guys later," Ally says as she was about to leave.<br>"Wait honey," Lester says.  
>"Yeah?" Ally asked as she sat down.<br>"Well, we won't be here when you come back home," Lester answered.  
>"Why?" Ally asked.<br>"Well, you're father and I have to go to a meeting in San Francisco and it will take us four hours to be there and another four hours back so we won't be home until the very next morning," Penny answered.  
>"So I have the house to myself then?" Ally asked.<br>"Yes, we trust you that you won't have a party," Lester added.  
>"Dad, I'm 18, it doesn't mean I'm gonna throw a party or go to one, I'm not like that and besides I could invite Trish to come over," Ally shrugs.<br>"Alright, remember honey be careful alright?" Penny asked.  
>"Don't worry mom I will," Ally smiles as she took her backpack and her keys as she went outside and into her car as she drove to Trish's house. With Austin as he already got dressed and made his way downstairs.<p>

"Honey, aren't you going to eat?" Mimi asked as she walks up to him.  
>"Can't mom, I have to go pick up Dez," Austin answers as he put on his converse.<br>"Well take you're breakfast with you then," Mimi added.  
>"Mom I can't," Austin argued as he headed to the door as he opens it and closed it with a slam. Mimi looked at the door with tears in her eyes. At school with Ally and Trish.<p>

"So are you excited for the homecoming dance next month?" Trish asked excitedly as she looks as Ally.  
>"Trish, the dance is next month, why are you so excited about it anyways?" Ally chuckled as she looks at her friend and then to the road.<br>"Hey homecoming is great, and this is our last year in high school," Trish complained.  
>"You should say that for prom," Ally chuckled.<br>"Same thing okay, and besides you haven't went to these events at all," Trish pointed out.  
>"True because no one ask me and another thing is that I don't want to go," Ally admitted.<br>"But can't you at least have some fun, its you're senior year and last," Trish complained.  
>"Maybe," Ally shrugs as she reached the parking lot as she enter the entrance. With Austin and Dez.<p>

"So you excited for homecoming?" Dez asked.  
>"Nah not really," Austin sighs.<br>"Dude what's up?" Dez asked.  
>"Its just, this morning I was in a bad mood and my mom was there," Austin sigh.<br>"You didn't?" Dez asked.  
>"No, I just said it with an attitude," Austin answered.<br>"Dude seriously?" Dez asked.  
>"Its just that Cassidy is giving me a hard time that's all," Austin sighs.<br>"What did she do?" Dez asked.  
>"Well she threaten me that if I don't attend the homecoming and win as King then she's going to make my life miserable by kicking me off the football team and humiliate me," Austin sigh.<br>"You as in the most popular Jock scared of her?" Dez asked.  
>"Dude have you've seen her and her dad owns the school," Austin sigh.<br>"That is true," Dez nodded.  
>"Yeah, so I have to go anyways," Austin sighs as he enters the entrance and looked for a parking space. He sees one and goes right to it but then another car came as they both stopped just before crashing. Austin park his car there as the person also did as she came out.<p>

"What the hell?" Ally asked as she walk towards him.  
>"What the hell to you. This is my parking spot," Austin argued.<br>"No its mine, I saw it first," Ally argued.  
>"I was gonna park it first," Austin argued.<br>"Move you're car out of the way," Trish shouted as she got out.  
>"What, we are not moving anywhere," Dez argued as he steps out if the car.<br>"Hell yeah you are," Trish argued.  
>"Who do you think you are?" Dez asked.<br>"Who do you think you are huh?" Trish asked.  
>"You dare ask me that kind of question?" Dez argued.<br>"Yeah I ask you that kind of question, you're not even a star," Trish argued.  
>"Come on Dez let's go park somewhere else," Austin ordered as he went to his car as Dez gave Trish a glare and went into the car as they backed out.<br>"Come on Trish," Ally says as she went back to the car as Trish went in as Ally parked the car. They got inside the hallway as they see Dez and Austin looking at them.  
>"Creeps at 12 o'clock," Trish says as Ally looked.<br>"Those two need to stop staring at us," Ally added.  
>"I know, I mean seriously, Austin bullies you a lot," Trish stated.<br>"He just want to be satisfied," Ally added as she took her stuff out.  
>"So what are you doing after school?" Trish asked.<br>"Well my parents aren't going to be home, and I can't go to a party or make a party so I'm gonna stay home and do my homework," Ally answered.  
>"Gosh you're so boring," Trish joked.<br>"That's why you love me," Ally laughed.  
>"Yeah yeah," Trish sigh as the bell rang for first period. In First period as Ally walked into class Austin was behind her.<p>

"Hurry up geek," Austin complained.  
>"Shut up," Ally argued.<br>"Ooh, someone woke up on the zero g side of the bed," Austin joked.  
>"Shut up dick," Ally sigh as she sat down and Austin sat behind her as he smirks. With Trish and Dez.<p>

"Hey nerd," Dez laughs as he sit next to her.  
>"Go away douchebag," Trish sigh.<br>"Come on, I know you want me to sit next to you," Dez smirked.  
>"I rather sit with those geeks much better than you," Trish argued.<br>"Whatever," Dez chuckled as he leans backwards. After school came as Ally took Trish home.

"See you tomorrow babe," Trish smiles.  
>"Kay," Ally smiles as she drove home. She got home and went straight up to her room and took a nice warm shower. She came back downstairs with her clothes on and made a sandwich. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She watched for three hours and decides to do her homework. She went up to her room as she took out her notebook and a pencil and her textbook from the closet and start doing her homework. She spent at least another two hours when it started raining really hard. She turned on the lights and lamp on her desk as she hears a doorbell. She walked downstairs and opened the door. It revealed a basket with a white clothe on and a white sheet covering it. She sees a woman on the ground.<p>

Please Review! Thank you and have a great day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Baby On You're Doorstep

I Do Not Own Anything Austin & Ally only the plot. Enjoy this chapter and sorry if I haven't update the Capture Love but I wanted to save that for last. And thank you for the faves and favorites. You guys are the best. And I have college and I have lot's of homework like everyday which sucks but enjoy.

Chapter 2 : Who's This Baby?

"Ma'am are you alright?" Ally asked as she bends down.

"Please take care of my daughter," The woman pleaded.

"What?" Ally asked.

"Please take care of her, I beg you," The woman pleaded.

"Ma'am you're bleeding, let me take you to the hospital," Ally suggested.

"No, I need to be with my husband, please take care of her," The woman pleaded as she dies. Ally panic as she removed the white sheet and revealed a one week old baby and a note. She dragged the dead body inside the house as she placed the basket with the baby onto the couch and took the note and read it.

_Note:_

_Dear Random Person,_

_If you have my child then, I beg you to take care of her, I name her Charlotte Ramone but I need you to change her name if you decides to take care of her. But if not then I need you to take her to this address and let her be taken care of in foster home. I'm really sorry this is unexpected but I need someone to take care of her while I'm gone. Someone is out here to kill all of us and I can't do anything but this. Please Please take good care of her._

_-Mary Ramone_

"What the hell? Who is out to kill this poor baby and the family?" Ally asked as she looked at the baby and then the dead woman.

"I know call Trish," Ally smiles as she stood up and took her phone as she dialed Trish's phone.

"Hello," Trish answers.

"Hey, can you come over?" Ally asked.

"Why what happened?" Trish asked.

"Just come over," Ally answered.

"Alright, I'm coming right now, see you in 5," Trish sighed as she hung up the phone as did Ally. Five minutes later, Trish arrived as she smelled something disgusting.

"Ugh, what the hell is that smell?" Trish asked.

"It's dead," Ally answered.

"Why the hell do you have a dead smell?" Trish asked.

"Well, let me explain it to you," Ally answered as Trish sat down as Ally told her the whole story.

"Wait seriously? What are you going to do with it?" Trish asked.

"I don't know, but she said to take care of Charlotte," Ally answers.

"Well, what about the lady?" Trish asked.

"I don't know what to do," Ally answers.

"Wait there's another writing on the back," Trish said as Ally turned it around and sees the writing.

_Note:_

_If you see this also, and if I'm alive please send me to the hospital and take care of Charlotte. But if I'm alive and almost dead I need you to bury me next to my husband Ronnie Ramone 1979-2014._

_- Mary Ramone_

"Well, I guess we bury her next to her husband Ronnie Ramone," Ally answers.

"Well, what happens if we call the police and such?" Trish asked.

"Well, I suggest we go find her a coffin and call her relatives so she rest in peace," Ally answers.

"Come on, let's go now," Trish suggested as they took the baby with them and took a Mary on the car and drove to the cemetery. They arrive at the grave as they went to go find Ronnie Ramone and sees an open space next to him.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Trish sighs as Ally place the basket on the ground, and start digging a bed. After they did, they left Mary there as they went to go get a coffin in the truck where Trish drove her father's car. They drove the truck to the grave as they kind of lower it with the remaining stuff people left at another funeral. They place Mary inside the coffin as they lower it down. After that they says some prayer to her as Trish brought a bible and start reading it. They threw the dirts back as they finished. (1)

"Whoo, we are finished," Trish sighs.

"I know come on let's go back," Trish sighs.

"Yep, now let's go back to the house, and call the police," Ally sighs as she picked up the basket.

"What are suppose to do if they take the baby away? I mean Mary wanted you to take care of the child," Trish added.

"I know, but my parents wouldn't let me take care of her, because shes not my child," Ally argues.

"Well, call the police and see what happens," Trish suggested. Ally nodded as they went back home and shower as Trish wear her new clothes she always leave behind. Ally called the police and told them everything as they called Ally's parents.

"So, what I am hearing is that you found Mary Ramone dead on you're porch with a basket with a baby?" Officer Kim asked.

"Yes, that's right," Ally nodded.

"Alright, so what happened to Mary?" Officer Kim asked.

"In the note she ask us to bury her next to her husband so we did and don't worry, we did everything to make sure she is with her husband," Ally answers as she handed the officer the notes.

"Okay, we have a good evidence here, we just need to take the child into the foster homes," Officer Kim added as Ally's parent's came.

"Honey, what happened?" Penny asked as Officer Kim left.

"Mom," Ally smiled as she hugged them.

"What happened honey?" Lester asked. Ally told them everything as Trish came downstairs with Charlotte.

"I'm so glad you did the right thing," Penny smiles.

"I know," Ally smiles but was sad that she didn't get to do what Mary wanted. Taking care of the baby.

"What's wrong honey?" Penny asked.

"It's just that Charlotte is going to be in a foster care, and Mary told me to take care of her and I won't be able to do that," Ally answers.

"Oh honey, I know you feel sorry for her honey, but it's for the best," Lester added.

"But, she won't have a home and a mother or father," Ally argues.

"I agree with Ally," Trish added as she handed Charlotte to Trish as Charlotte smiled.

"Fine, but if we take the child in, she is going to be in your custody," Lester added.

"What?!" Ally and Trish exclaimed.

"She is going to be your child," Penny answers.

"What, are you serious?" Ally asked with happiness.

"We are," Penny smiles.

"Thank you, thank you," Ally smiles.

"And you're allowance is going to pay for her stuff," Lester added.

"What? Ugh fine," Ally sighs.

"Well, I have to go home, tomorrow, if you are going to pick her up, take me with you," Trish smiles as she left and gave Charlotte a kiss. Officer Kim took the baby as she cries. Ally cried as they took her away. The next day, Ally did her daily routine as she went to go pick up Trish.

"So, when are you going to pick Charlotte up?" Trish asked.

"After school, and we are gonna go shopping, since today is Friday," Ally smiles.

"Ooh, can I come with?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, we need to get a lot of things for her," Ally smiles as they reach the school. As they reached to the parking lot, they almost crashed.

"You've got to be freaking serious?!" ? exclaimed as that person walked out of it's car.

PLEASE REVIEW!

1) Okay so I don't know anything about funeral and stuff on how they do it so I'm so sorry if I did it wrong or anything but I tried my best.

Thank you for reviewing and faves and Follows. See ya next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Baby On Your Doorstep

I Do Not Own Austin & Ally only the plot. Here is Chapter 3 and thanks for the review and faves and follows, I really want to thank you guys. ENJOY!

Chapter 3 Kisses and Grades

"Seriously, this is like the second time," Austin argue as he walks towards Madison's car.

"What the hell?" Ally argues.

"It's me I should say what the hell," Austin argued.

"Ally come on let's go before we are late for class," Trish suggested as Ally sighs and went back to her car as Trish followed as she drove and park somewhere else.

"This isn't over yet!" Austin yelled.

"Dude, come on let's go," Dez argued.

"Watch, if I see her after school, she is not going anywhere," Austin warned as he and Dez went back to the car as he parked the car and locked it as they both left for class. In the hallway with Ally and Trish.

"Why does that always happen to you?" Trish asked.

"I don't know and I do not want to know," Ally answers.

"I mean seriously, why can't that happens to me?" Trish asked.

"Do you want to get bullied by him everyday you see him?" Ally asked.

"Well, if you put it like that then no I don't want to get bullied by him," Trish sighs.

"And that is how i feel," Ally added as she went to her locker and put her combination in as she took out her stuff for her next class.

"Well, you need to be more careful because the one you hate is coming closer," Trish said as Ally looked behind Trish as she sees Austin with anger.

"Ally!" Austin yelled as Ally closed her locker and ran away.

"Why are you running away Ally!?" Alexander asked as he runs after her.

"She is so going to get it," Dez laughs as he stood next to Trish.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked in annoyance.

"Well, I came with Austin and he is running after Ally and you are here and I just want to let you know that Ally is going to get punished," Dez laughs as he nudges as Trish as she hit the locker.

"Stupid dumb-ass," Trish argued as Dez turned around and stuck his tongue at her. With Ally and Austin as she is running.

"Ally you better stop running!" Austin command as she doesn't stop.

"Leave me alone you jerk!" Ally argued as she looks back and then to the front.

"I'm not going to leave until I talked to you!" Austin argues as he continues.

"Why do you want to talk to me for?!" Ally asked as she runs to the front gate.

"Because I have something to ask you!" Austin answers.

"Whatever, you're probably just going to pull a prank on me!" Ally added.

"Why would I do that?" Austin asked as he know that he does do that to her.

"Stop lying and leave me alone!" Ally yelled as she turned to around and sees the girls restroom and ran inside there. She panted as she puts both of her hands on her knees as she bends trying to catch her breath. Austin stops at the door as he knows that she went inside but doesn't go.

"Ally please come out," Austin pleaded.

"No, and leave me alone," Ally argues.

"If you don't come out, I'm gonna come in," Austin warned.

"If you come inside I'm gonna get security," Ally threaten.

"Ugh, I'll get you after school," Austin groan as he walks away. Ally look out the restroom and see that he's not there. She steps out of the restroom and was about to walk away but was stopped by Austin as he hugged her tightly.

"That was so easy," Austin chuckled.

"Let me go," Ally complained as she struggles to get out of his grip.

"No, and I told you, I needed to talk to you," Austin argues as he drags her into the boys restroom and closed it and locked it as he went to go check to see if anyone was there with Ally still trapped. He let her go as she tries to unlock the door but Austin caught her by the arm as she starts to kick him. He groan as she hits him on the nut. She got away as he caught her again as he tries to stand straight and grab her cheeks and press his lips onto hers as her eyes widen. She pushed him away as she slaps him on the cheek really hard. His head turned as he looks at her.

"What the hell was that?" Austin asked as he touched his cheek.

"That was for kissing me," Ally argues as she starts to him again.

"Stop it," Austin argues as he grab both of her arms from hitting him.

"Let go of me," Ally argues as she continues to struggles. He pressed his lips onto hers as she starts fight back. She kick him on the nut as he pull away.

"Stop kissing me," Ally argues.

"Then stop struggling and hitting me," Austin argues.

"Look, I don't have time to talk to you or be here with you alright, I need to go," Ally says as she was about to leave but he pulled her back.

"Wait, I still need to talk to you," Austin added.

"What do you still need?" Ally asked in annoyance.

"Well, my football coach says that if I don't raise my grade then I won't be able to play, and I ask Mr. Hayes (1) that for extra credit, but he says that I need a tutor to help me raise up my grade so I can graduate and play football. And he told me to pick a tutor and I chose you," Austin says.

"What?!" Ally exclaimed.

"I panic," Austin argues.

"But why am I the one who suppose to help you? And why was I the first person?" Ally argues.

"Well, you were always the person I think about when it comes to bully, and the reason I chose you also is because you are smart," Austin answers.

"And?" Ally asked.

"And you are pretty, beautiful, have those cute brown eyes, and have beautiful hair," Austin smiles picturing Ally.

"Uh, I was talking about how I was suppose to help you and how I am this?" Ally says as Alexander looks at her blushing.

"Uh, I just said that so you wouldn't get upset," Austin lied.

"Uh huh, you have a crush on me," Ally smiles.

"What no I don't," Austin lied.

"Yeah whatever, and how did your posse think about this?" Ally asked as she cross her arms.

"I told them that I'm just using you so I can get laid," Austin admitted.

"You dumbass," Ally argues as she hits him on the back of head.

"Ow," Austin cried as he rub his head.

"Why did you tell them that?" Ally asked.

"Because I'm your bully and I have to keep my reputation as one so I don't lose my image," Austin argues.

"So, you could use something else asshole," Ally argues.

"Do you think I have any ideas to tell them?" Austin argues as he went closer to her.

"Yeah, because you are an idiot that's why you are failing, you just want to raise your grade, and after that you are going to become that jerk again," Ally argues.

"That is why I was going for, what do you think what is going to happen after that huh? That we are going to become friends or boyfriend or girlfriends?" Austin argues as he grab both of her shoulders.

"You know what, you are going to regret everything you are getting right now," Ally says.

"That doesn't matter, football is really important to me and that's all I care about," Austin argues as he tighten the grip.

"Fine if that's what you want then fine, I'll help you, just so you know, you will realize something you never knew," Ally says as she remove his hands as she unlock the door and walked out, but sees his friends walking towards the restroom. Austin sighs in relief as he was about to walk out but Ally pushed him back inside.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Your Friends are out there," Ally says.

"What?" Austin asked as he went to go look and came back.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading and thanks for the faves and follow. C ya Laters!

(1) I own this named.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby On Your DoorStep

I do not own Austin & Ally. Thanks for the faves, follows, and review. Sorry if I took long to update. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Charlotte, Ally, and Trish

"What are we going to do then?" Ally asked in panic.

"Well, we could just lock the door and wait until they leave," Austin shrugs.

"That's a great idea, wow your first time coming up with a good idea," Ally smiles as she closed the door and locked it as they both stood back. They waited until they heard the door to rattle.

"Ugh it's lock," Dallas groan.

"What are we going to do? I mean I really need to go pee," Ethan argues.

"Let's just go somewhere else then," Elliot suggested.

"Hey, there is the janitor, maybe he can open it," Ethan smiles as he went to the janitor to open the door.

"What the hell are we suppose to do?" Ally asked.

"Come here," Austin order as he grab her wrist and into one of the huge stall and closed it and locked it as they both stood there. The door open as they can see the light flashing on the ground.

"Finally," Ethan sigh in relief as he went to pee.

"Hurry up, we have to go back to Austin and Dez," Elijah says.

"Alright," Ethan nodded as they finished and zip his zipper and washed his hands as they all left.

"Phew that was close," Austin sigh and he unlock it and they both stepped out.

"Well bye," Ally says as she walked away.

"See you after school?" Austin asked.

"Can't I have to take care of something at home," Ally answers as she left him there smiling. After school came as she and Trish went to the foster home and went to go picked up Charlotte. They entered as they both went to the hallways and sees lot's of children playing around. They both reached to Charlotte's room and see Charlotte there sleeping.

"Are you here to adopt?" Caretaker asked as she picked up Charlotte as she walked towards them.

"Yeah," Ally nodded.

"Here take her and follow me to the office," Caretaker says as she handed Ally Charlotte the baby as she walked to the office as Trish and Ally follows her.

"Alright, I have her birth certificate here and I just need you to sign some things," Caretaker says as she went to one of the file cabinet and took out Charlotte's birth certificate as she went to the counter and sat down on the chair as Trish and Ally sat down on the other side as the Caretaker handed them the papers as Ally gave Trish Charlotte as she starts to sign.

"So who is going to be the father?" Caretaker asked as she looks at both of them.

"Um, she's not going to have a father, but I'm going to be the only one adopting her," Ally answers.

"Wait, you are the only one who is going to take care of her?" Caretaker asked.

"Yeah," Ally nodded.

"Alright," Caretaker sigh as Madison finished signing the papers as the Caretaker took it and puts it back into the file cabinet as Ally have all the record of Charlotte.

"Thanks, and take good care of her and if you don't then we will have to take her back or if you change your mind send her back," Caretaker smiles.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to send her back ever," Ally smiles as she stood up and left with Trish and Charlotte.

"So what do you want to do now?" Trish asked in curiosity.

"Well I just had my allowance and I was thinking shopping for this gal," Ally smiles as she unlocked the car and got into the drivers seat.

"Hey, we don't have a car seat for the baby," Trish added.

"Well, you sit in the back while I drive to the mall and we can go buy it over there," Ally says.

"Great idea," Trish smiles as she got in the back with Charlotte in her arms and but in her seatbelt as Ally drove to the mall. With Dez and Austin at food court.

"So dude did you tell Ally yet?" Dez asked.

"Yeah and she got really pissed," Austin chuckled.

"How pissed?" Dez asked.

"Well pissed that she wants to rip off your head," Austin chuckled.

"So what about that other chick with her?" Dez asked.

"Trish?" Austin asked.

"Yeah her," Dez nodded.

"Why do you like her or something?" Austin asked him.

"What? I don't like her. What makes you think that?" Dez asked in a high pitched voice.

"You do like her," Austin gasped in shocked.

"No I don't," Dez denied.

"Dude stop denying. You do like her, don't worry I won't tell anyone," Austin smiles as he drinks his smoothie.

"So do you like Ally?" Dez asked as Alexander spit out his drink.

"What makes you think that?" Austin asked in nervousness.

"I'm just asking. You don't need to be so defensive," Dez chuckled.

"Oh okay," Austin sighed in relief. Dez looked at him.

"You so like her," Dez added.

"Do not," Austin denies.

"Do too," Dez argues.

"No," Austin argues.

"Yes," Dez argues.

"No," Austin argues.

"Yes," Dez argues.

"No," Austin argues.

"No," Dez says.

"Yes," Austin says as he realize what he just said.

"You tricked me," Austin gasped.

"And you just admitted that you like her," Dez smiles.

"Alright fine I do okay, but she doesn't feel the same way and she told me someday I will regret it and I told her that my reputation is more important," Austin added.

"Dickhead," Dez sigh.

"Well I didn't want her to know," Austin defensively says.

"Hey isn't that Ally and Trish?" Dez asked as he points to them.

"Yeah, and it looks like that have a baby with them," Austin nodded.

"Come on," Dez says as he stood up and went up as Austin followed. With Ally, Trish and Charlotte.

"So where to?" Trish asked.

"Well we should go to Babies R Us," Ally answered.

"Alright let's go," Trish nodded.

"Ally?" Austin asked as Ally and Trish looked.

"Shit it's them," Trish cursed.

"What do we do?" Ally asked.

"Just act cool," Trish says.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dez asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Trish asked.

"I was just asking a friendly question," Dez shrugs.

"Look we don't have time so goodbye," Ally says as she was about to leave.

"I thought you had a family emergency?" Austin asked as he stops her.

"I did," Ally answers.

"But this doesn't look like a family emergency," Austin says.

"Look I have to go alright and it is a family emergency," Ally admitted as she and Trish left with Charlotte.

"It seems like she is hiding something," Austin added.

"I know and when did they have a sister?" Dez asked in confusion. With Trish, Ally, and Charlotte.

"Whew that was a close one," Ally sighs.

"I know, come on Babies R Us is right around the corner and eeekkk, I cannot wait to go find girly clothes for Char," Trish squealed.

"Haha me too," Ally laughed as they went to Babies R Us.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading it. And thank you for everything. But seriously sorry I took long to update. PEACE Y'ALL!


	5. Chapter 5

Baby On Your Doorstep

Thanks for reviewing and following and favorites. Have you guys seen the Season Finale! Man it was amazing, I cried and laugh. Man I cannot wait for season 4 to come. Enjoy this chapter and sorry if I took so long!

Chapter 5

"That was so close," Ally sighs as they already entered the store.

"I know right," Trish sighs as they took a shopping cart and walked into one of the aisle and looked for baby formulas.

"Okay so what do they need?" Ally asked as she was examining the formulas.

"I think we the infants ones because when my sister had a baby she always have the blue infants formula," Trish answers as Ally nodded as she went to go find the formula as Trish was still holding Charlotte.

"Got it," Ally smiles as she have two formulas in her hand.

"Okay, how much was those?" Trish asked.

"Five ninety each," Ally answers.

"Great, so we need bottles then," Trish nodded as they went to the aisle that had baby bottles. They found some and chose one with Pooh and Piglet. (1)

"Wow, okay so we have those two and now we need to go get diapers for the baby, which kind are we suppose to get?" Ally asked as they went to the diapers aisle. After two hours going everywhere to go find stuff for Charlotte, they took it to the cashier and paid it as they put the stuff inside the car and was about to drove off when Austin and Dez walked in front of them.

"What do you guys want?" Trish asked them as she put her head out of the window.

"Where are you guy going?" Dez asked.

"We're going to Ally's house. Why?" Trish asked.

"Can we come with?" Austin asked.

"Um why?" Ally asked.

"Well can we?" Austin asked again.

"I don't know. I mean I don't really trust you and all," Ally answers.

"Please, and I promise I won't do anything that will harm you," Austin pleaded.

"Fine, but I want you in the front and Trish, Dez will be sitting next to you," Ally says.

"What? I don't want to sit next to him," Trish complained.

"Trish, Charlotte is going to be in the middle," Ally added.

"So, it still seems like he is sitting next to me," Trish argues.

"Trish, do you want to ride the bus?" Ally asked her.

"No," Trish sighs.

"Okay then so sit right there or you will ride the bus," Ally orders as Dez and Austin got into the car as Ally rode home. They got home as Dez and Austin help them with the stuff as they put it inside the house.

"Okay thanks guys, you can go home now," Trish says as she pushed them out of the house.

"Hey, we're not going home yet," Austin argues.

"What are you talking about?" Dez asked her.

"Well, we just want you guys here so you guys can help us with the groceries and it looked like it worked," Ally smiles.

"That is so cruel," Austin says as he went back inside the house and sat down on the couch as he looks at Charlotte who was sleeping on the baby seat.

"Well that's what you get okay, so now can you guys leave?" Trish asked as she points to the door.

"I don't want to leave," Austin complained.

"Why not?" Ally asked.

"Because I want to see this baby," Austin smiles as he picked her up as she is still sleeping.

"Austin please don't wake her up," Ally suggested.

"Don't worry I won't," Austin smiles as he kissed Charlotte on the forehead she woke up and cried.

"Look what you did moron," Trish argues as she went to get Charlotte and tries to calm her down. But she kept on crying.

"Give it to her mom," Dez suggested as Trish and Ally looked at each other.

"Uh, let's give her to me," Ally suggested as she took Charlotte from Trish as Charlotte stopped crying.

"Hey look, she stopped crying. You must be an awesome big sister," Austin chuckled.

"Yeah right sister," Trish chuckled nervously.

"So where's her mom?" Dez asked as he sat down with Austin.

"Uh she's around somewhere," Trish answers.

"Oh, can we talk to her?" Austin asked.

"Uh, you can tell me and I will talk to her," Ally quickly answers.

"Oh, uh alright. So I was wondering if she's like busy in all. And have no time to take care of this baby. Can I like help her take care of the child?" Austin asked.

"Excuse me?" Ally asked.

"What?" Austin asked.

"You don't even know who this child is. And you are already asking to help take care of her when she doesn't want you to," Ally argues.

"Um, then who's the mother?" Austin asked as he stood up and walked up to her.

"My mother is her mother, and she doesn't want you to take care of her," Ally answers.

"Does your mother know me?" Austin asked.

"No," Ally lies.

"Honey, we're home," Penny smiles as she opens the door with bags in her hands as she sees them.

"Honey, you brought guest over and you didn't tell us?" Lester asked.

"Mom dad, this is Austin and Dez, they were just leaving," Ally smiles as she push them out the door.

"Hi, are you Mrs. Dawson?" Austin asked as he pulled out his hand for a shake.

"Yes," Penny nodded.

"I was wondering, if you are busy with work and such, you don't mind be taking care of this child for you?" Austin asked.

"You mean Charlotte?" Lester asked.

"Yes," Austin nodded.

"Um," Penny says as she looked at Ally who is motioning to her mother no.

"And I just want to let you know that by doing this I can get closer to Ally and we can work on our project together," Austin admitted.

"Uh okay sure why not," Penny smiles fakely as she knew she will be in trouble.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Dawson," Austin smiles as he hugs her and let go.

"Austin come on let's go," Dez suggested as Austin gave Ally a kissed on the lip and a kiss on Charlotte's cheek and left. Ally stood there in shocked as she was kissed by Austin in front of her parents.

"What the hell was that?" Ally asked.

"I don't know honey, I think he likes you," Penny smiles as she takes Charlotte away from Ally.

"Mom," Ally says.

"Yeah honey?" Penny asked.

"Why did you say yes to him? I mean I already told him no," Ally argues.

"Does he know that you are the mother?" Penny asked.

"No and he will never know," Ally answers.

"Why honey?" Lester asked.

"Because then he is going to tell the whole school about it," Ally answers.

"You know what, I'm going to be in Ally's room," Trish says as she picked up the stuff and headed upstairs.

"Honey look we won't tell if you don't him to know," Penny added.

"Thank you," Ally sighs.

"Well honey, I need you to take these stuff to your room because Charlotte is going to be sleeping with you," Lester added.

"Yeah dad I know that, but she's gonna go sleep in the guest room when I cleaned it," Ally added as she took the baby stuff into her room as she starts to clean half of her room so the baby stuff can fit.

"So, where is she going to sleep at?" Trish asked.

"Well, she's going to be sleeping in my room while I cleaned the guest room so she can have the room because it's like right next to mines," Ally answers as she opens the door in her room as she can see the guest room.

"Wait, the guest room is like through there?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that already," Ally thought.

"No," Trish complained.

"Alright, let's get going with the stuff," Ally sighs as she opens the crib package and start working on it. While Trish is folding the baby clothes and putting the formulas on Ally's desk. With Austin and Dez and they reached to Austin's house.

"Dude what was that?" Dez asked.

"What was what?" Austin asked as they reached to his room.

"You just kissed Ally right in front of her parent's and you guys aren't even an item," Dez answers.

"Oh, I don't know, I mean it felt like I wanted to or I think's a habit," Austin answers.

"And taking care of her little sister?" Dez asked.

"Dude, that was just a way to get close to her," Austin answers.

"Why?" Dez asked.

"Dude, I need her to trust me so when she help me with my grades, I will be able to get back on track with the game," Austin answers.

"And what about her?" Dez asked.

"Well, she agreed with it," Austin shrugged.

"Dude, what if she fell in love with you? What are you going to do?" Dez asked.

"Well she ain't going to fall in love with me because I'm such a dick to her, and besides we aren't going to be an item any time soon. And my like for her is just a crush, it will soon go away," Austin shrugs.

"I hope your right or something bad is going to happen," Dez added as Austin laid on his bed while Dez was sitting on the chair.

1) I do not own Pooh & Piglet


End file.
